


Ghosts in the Machine

by Penny_Deadly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Food Poisoning, Ghosts, In which Ben hates Halloween, Rey Swears Like A Sailor, Sexual Humor, Suspense, Unresolved Sexual Tension ruined by bad sushi, moving in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Deadly/pseuds/Penny_Deadly
Summary: Rey moves in with Ben and crazy things begin to happen.





	Ghosts in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).

> I wanted to make this a one-shot, but I personally felt it was best to do it within two chapters. Fair warning, the chapter is short for a reason since the last one is going to be super long.

Night One

Halloween

Ben Solo couldn't help but stare at the door while twiddling his thumbs to sate his excitement of Rey moving in with him. Sure he's a psychiatrist and could've effortlessly maintained his composure with many tricks learned over the years but strangely everything he tried didn't work but to no avail. He reminisced about giddy she became when asked her to move in with him at their two-year anniversary dinner.

The penthouse that he currently lives in, belonged to his grandma ever since her days as a politician. It was pretty spacious despite being a single floor home. Ben kept some of the original furniture to keep his mum happy. He'd always wondered why his uncle had to drag out his dad's old record player for an unknown reason. There had been many a time when he tried to sell off the old thing nut his efforts were always thwarted by his uncle who was still adamant about not letting him get rid of it. 

Apparently, the record player, from what Ben's mum had told him, was a staple from his childhood, which answered the question about why he never wanted to Ben to sell it despite how much money they go for these days.

When he hears laboured footsteps approach his door then the doorbell chiming merrily at Ben, he quickly rakes a giant hand through his jet black hair before opening the door to reveal Rey struggling to hold onto a medium-sized lime green Patron box with the words "anal toys" autographed on all four sides, with a giant bag of Wonka candy lain right on top. She has on a grey "bloodied" hockey jersey(he bought at a Halloween store last year), a foam butcher's knife strapped to her left leg, long black leggings, and an old worn pair of black knee-high Doc Martens boots that took her several months to save up the money for.

Ben couldn't help but utter a throaty chuckle once he read the box. "You know I'm not big on Halloween, right?" He asked while eyeballing her choice of clothing. It may be Halloween but he chose to wear grey sweats and his hunter green Med school tee with his graduation year plastered on the back in white. 

Rey gave her partner a lopsided smile before setting the box down to give Ben a long deep kiss. "Hey, babe! Yeah, yeah, I know that you find the holiday rather pointless," she replied sticking her tongue out. ''Can you please help me with my other boxes that are tightly jammed in my car?" She asked him while bending down to pick up the box.

Rey felt rather happy to be out of her old overpriced, rinky-dink apartment. Her old home was controlled by a bloated ageing old man who got his kicks from up-charging rent right down to pet deposit fees. When Ben asked her to move in with him, she felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. But they decided to talk about it more before she could pack up her stuff and leave the dreary building for good. Nearly a month later, here she was.

Ben stepped aside to allow her inside. His brown eyes spy the candy and silently hoped it wasn't for trick or treaters.

Stepping inside into the house, Rey plops the box on the black leather couch before she follows Ben out to carefully unload her car. She didn't bring any sort of furnishings since she chose to donate all of her unbroken furniture since she felt they have served their purpose and no longer needed them.

With a quick press of the button on her keyring, the back hatch door unlocked before automatically swinging open to reveal the carefully stacked boxes she collected from various bars and liquor stores. Ben burst into laughter when he read the box labels.

"Wow, just wow"

"I know, right? Last night, Poe thought he could be fucking funny and "label" the boxes like this since he owns one hell of a sick sense of humour." Rey laughed while reaching for a black and red small one with "porn" scribbled over the dragon.

Ben chuckled as he took the large white PBR box labelled "fetishwear" from the car, then followed her inside.

~~~~~~~~

Fifty-eight minutes later, Rey's SUV already been emptied from her belongings, and have gotten comfortable on the couch had already dug into their Japanese take-out while watching a supernatural flick about ghosts they found on Netflix. The bag of candy lay forgotten on the top of the green box.

While Rey was scarfing down her spicy tuna roll at the slowest speed he'd ever seen, Ben's eyes spied over to the bag of candy she chose to bring with her and picked it up to look at closer. Ripping it open, he plucked out a tiny pink carton of nerds. The box was even tinier in his massive hand - it got her attention.

She looks up to see him holding a little box of nerds and immediately became a little upset over it. "Oi! That's for the trick or treaters!" Rey giggled while struggling to reclaim the fun-sized box of nerds from him.

As he teased Rey with it by hiding it from her, she manages to hop on his lap to wrestle the pink box free from his grip. Ben tosses it back into the candy bag before tackling her to the couch on her back and pinning her delicate wrists over her head with one hand while Rey was smirking at him the entire time, but the coy smile disappeared when the sudden pangs of nausea crashed down on her.

Rey hastily wrestled free of his grip to run down the hall to the bathroom. Ben jumped off the couch, chasing after her, silently praying that she would be ok. Approaching the door, he heard the sounds of Rey hacking up what little she ate for dinner.

"Sweetheart are you going to be ok or do I need to take your ass to the ER?" He asked her through the closed door, deep concern seeping in his tone.

Getting off of her knees after hugging the toilet bowl for all of three minutes, Rey quickly cleans herself up before opening the door and being greeted with the image of seriously worried Ben, "Yea, I just need a shot of Pepto and I'll be fine in the morning. And I'm barring myself from getting raw sushi for me for a while," she half-joked.

He leaned forward to quickly kiss her on the forehead. "I'm going to clean up the living room and I'll join you in bed, ok?"

"Yeah," Rey answered, nausea still determined to maintain her attention.

~~~~~~~~

3 AM

Rey jumps out of her skin when a sudden blast of old rock and roll music awakens her from a strange dream she was having. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. Oddly, the music didn't disturb Ben for some strange reason. She hops out of bed to figure out what's going on.

"What the fuck is making that noise at three in the morning?" Rey muttered under her breath.

Once she was in the living room, it miraculously stopped playing. The only thing she could think of was the ancient ass record player that sat in the corner near the bookshelf on a chair. Rey walks over to it and discovers that it wasn't plugged into a damn outlet. The revelation sends chills down Rey's spine and throws her mind into full-blown panic mode, forcing her to make a sharp u-turn and sped back into the bedroom as fast as her legs could carry her.

Jumping into the warm bed, she finally managed to calm down some to asses what had just happened.

"This is all a shitty fucking nightmare. It's a figment of my imagination and it isn't even real," she chanted to herself, at ad nauseam, as a method to make sense of what was happening. When she finally was able to think clearer, she made a small note to tell Ben about it in the morning.

To be continued…


End file.
